


My light

by Welonelypeople



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Super short but it’s really late so I’m giving myself a pass lol, it’s cute and it made me happy, personally the good kush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welonelypeople/pseuds/Welonelypeople
Summary: Cheesy as all hell, confession from Spock and it goes well.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	My light

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 1:30am do I regret this? No, no I don’t. I was kinda sad so I made myself happy :)

It had been close. Had it not been for Spock’s calm resolve and diplomatic skill the Enterprise would surely be history. The hand on his shoulder had been there for approximately 30.2 seconds now. A human sign of comfort and reassurance he was told a long time ago. It had been strange the first time Jim had come to him with physical comfort, startled him after such a long time without it. Maybe it was his human side, but after a period of readjustment he found he didn’t mind. Jim had tried to be considerate, no, he had been. But humans are social creatures and will always fall back into rhythms still deep ingrained into their bones. 

When the hand pulls away, Spock must stop himself from chasing it.

Chasing him.

But Spock too, has rhythms. 

His shoulder still buzzed from the touch. Electric as always, but also gentle and warm. Despite his best efforts to push the feeling to the back of his mind as they debrief, it creeps forward in the light of the Captain’s eyes, the way he talks, and suddenly? Spock doesn’t want to go another day without the light sitting across from him. 

*-*

It’s late when he knocks on Jim’s door. Jim. His Captain, his everything, his light. Yet still not his. 

The door slides open with a click. 

Jim looks surprised.

“What can I do for you Mr Spock?” He asks. Spock looks at him, he has deep circles under his eyes. 

“You haven’t been sleeping?” Spock asks, although it resembles more of a statement. Jim raises a brow. He doesn’t know where to begin with something like this, something so important, so  _ special _ . 

“Reports, too many of them,” Jim says, laughing. Spock marvels at the way Jim can still glow when so clearly exhausted. 

“If you’re too busy I-“ Spock says. He realises with a start that he is afraid.

“No, no come in,” Jim says and it seems a little easier to breathe when he steps into Jim’s room. “Is something bothering you Spock?” Jim asks, because  _ of course  _ he would. The kind, loving Captain who so clearly loves his crew. 

“I have something to tell you Jim,” Spock says, it isn’t easy. He can feel the roaring of blood in his ears as Jim turns to face him. He sets the paperwork down on the desk and sits down on the bed, patting the spot next to him. Spock sits. He can feel the warmth coming from the Captain.

“Of course Spock,” Jim says and he looks at Spock with so much warmth, so much tender care that Spock knows. He does not dread the next sentence.

“I love you,” he says and Jim is so,  _ so  _ gentle when he reaches up to cup his jaw. His eyes flutter shut and he knows. 

“I ashaya du nuh' Jim says and is so careful when he presses his lips to Spock’s. It’s soft and it’s warm and it’s slow. It’s making up for lost time and lost emotions. It’s making a promise. 

And when Jim looks the Vulcan in the eye, he’s pretty sure they sparkle. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
